Fate
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Takdir manusia terus berjalan tapi tidak ada yang tahu ke arah mana takdir ini, seperti halnya takdir Nagato. Ia tidak mengetahui kemana arah hidupnya dan hanya berusaha menjalaninya, menanggung beban ini. Nagato x Mutsu fic.


**Disclamer: Kantai Collection ©Kadokawa Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Laki-laki itu sampah masyarakat.<em>

Nagato, remaja berusia 14 tahun sudah bisa memikirkan sebuah kalimat seperti itu. Bukan tanpa alasan memang, sosok laki-laki di dekat Nagato itu mencerminkan sendiri perilaku yang bagai sampah masyarakat. Sosok laki-laki terdekatnya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, sosok ayah yang dahulu ia kagumi dan kini ia benci. Sosok pria yang berwibawa itu kini telah kehilangan seluruh wibawanya.

Ketika musibah menimpa sang pria sehingga ia harus gulung tikar dalam usaha adalah awal perubahan pria yang dikagumi sang anak menjadi pria yang dibenci sang anak. Pria itu menjadi lebih mudah emosi, main tangan kepada istri dan dirinya juga sang adik, ikut permainan judi demi mendapatkan uang yang berujung menumpuk hutang di banyak tempat bahkan bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan yang tidak jelas juntrungannya.

Apa ini sosok seorang ayah yang Nagato kagumi?

Bahkan kalau bisa Nagato tidak ingin mengenal sosok itu dalam hidupnya, ingin rasanya ia menghapus sosok pria itu dalam hidupnya. Nagato yang adalah seorang kakak harus bisa melindungi Mutsu sang adik yang tidak mengetahui betapa busuknya ayah mereka saat ini. Nagato selalu melihat sosok sang ibu yang menangis tiap malam karena ulah ayah mereka, ia ingin menenangkan sang ibu tapi wanita berusia 30 tahun lebih itu selalu memasang senyuman dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Bohong! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, bu._

_Hentikan, aku tidak tega melihat ibu seperti ini._

Mau Nagato berteriak sekuat tenaga tetap saja tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Tingkah sang ayah yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan tangisan sang ibu yang tiap malam terdengar membuat hatinya semakin pilu. Dimanakah keluarga bahagia mereka dulu? Rasanya semua itu bagai angan yang terbang tertiup angin dan tidak tahu pergi kemana. Semua terasa bagai cerita lama yang tertimbun oleh kenyataan.

* * *

><p>"Lagi-lagi kamu baru pulang di jam seperti ini? Kenapa kamu tidak berhenti berjudi dan memulai saja usaha baru?" ujar sang wanita.<p>

"Tahu apa kamu?! Berisik sekali!" bentak sang pria.

"Kita itu memiliki anak, kau harus memikirkan kondisi mereka! Kita tidak bisa egois!"

Sang pria hanya mengumpat dan menampar sang istri, sepertinya pertengkaran mereka terdengar hingga ke kamar Nagato. Memang Nagato saja yang belum tidur di jam malam seperti ini karena ia ingin tahu kapan ayahnya itu pulang, buru-buru ia mendekati tempat kejadian dan melihat sang ayah sedang menjambak rambut sang ibu dan terlihat raut kesakitan di wajah wanita yang membesarkannya ini.

"Lepaskan ibu, ayah!" teriak Nagato.

"Kau! Kenapa kau belum tidur, hah?! Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja." ujar sang ayah meremehkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus menyiksa ibu?"

Nagato geram melihat tingkah ayahnya itu dan ia langsung mendekati sang pria dan menendang kakinya dengan harapan pria itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan melepaskan sang ibu, tapi nyatanya ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan sang ayah. Sang ibu memang dilepaskan tapi sebagai gantinya Nagato yang dihajar oleh sang ayah. Wanita itu terkejut melihat suaminya yang berani memukul anak mereka.

"Hentikan! Nagato tidak ada hubungannya, jangan kau pukuli dia!" teriak wanita itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, bocah. Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun?" sang pria menatap dengan tatapan tajam tapi Nagato sama sekali tidak takut.

"Tidak tahu sopan santun? Seharusnya kau mengaca pada dirimu sendiri baru mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Kau!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Nagato. Gadis itu memang merasakan sakit tapi ia tidak peduli dan bergulat dengan ayahnya, yang ada di pikiran gadis itu adalah ia ingin melindungi sang ibu meski ia harus merasakan sakit pun tidak apa. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu menanggung rasa sakit demi dirinya dan sang adik.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari Mutsu melihat hal itu dari balik pintu kamarnya dan ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, ia tidak tega melihat sang kakak diperlakukan seperti ini. Keluarganya yang dahulu ia tahu sebagai keluarga yang baik-baik berubah menjadi hancur seperti ini. Kepada siapa ia harus menyalahkannya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu.

Pria itu langsung saja melepaskan Nagato dan meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Buru-buru wanita itu mendekati Nagato dan melihat luka lebam di pipi sang anak, ia tidak kuasa melihat sang anak menjadi korban kekerasan suaminya. Nagato merasakan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu dan ia bisa merasakan punggung wanita itu yang bergetar.

"Ibu..." gumam Nagato lirih.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Kamu sampai terluka seperti ini." ujar sang ibu pilu.

"Tidak apa. Demi ibu dan Mutsu, aku rela seperti ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, ibu akan merawat lukamu."

Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wanita itu merawatnya, ia tidak merasa sia-sia rela memasang badan demi melindungi dua orang yang ia sayangi. Ibu dan Mutsu, dua orang ini adalah orang-orang yang berharga bagi Nagato. Ia tidak ingin sosok ayahnya itu berada dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak butuh!

Ia tidak butuh pria kasar seperti itu!

* * *

><p><em>Laki-laki itu sampah masyarakat.<em>

Nagato terus saja berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi ketika ia melihat tiga sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah sangar yang mendatangi rumahnya dan berbincang dengan sang ibu. Ketiga pria itu menerobos masuk dan mengambil seluruh barang di rumah ini. Ia tahu siapa pria-pria itu, para rentenir.

Sang ibu juga tidak bisa mencegah, percuma. Wanita itu bahkan hampir saja terluka jika Nagato tidak buru-buru mendekatinya dan menatap ketiga pria itu dengan tatapan tajam serta memancarkan aura permusuhan, Mutsu pun tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa karena selalu bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Tentu saja ia merasa takut dengan kondisi seperti ini, sangat takut.

Ketika para rentenir itu pergi Mutsu keluar dari kamar dan melihat Nagato yang berusaha menenangkan sang ibu, langkah kaki kecilnya itu terdengar oleh sang kakak dan Nagato hanya tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menutupi hal ini dari sang adik dan membiarkan adiknya mengetahui hal yang terjadi.

"Ibu, aku akan melindungi ibu dan Mutsu. Aku berjanji." ujar Nagato.

"Justru ibu yang harus melindungi kalian berdua, kalian adalah harta ibu yang paling berharga."

Pelukan penuh kasih dari wanita itu dirasakan oleh kedua anak ini, tapi mereka berdua tidak cukup bodoh untuk ditipu. Mereka tahu bahwa sang ibu tampak sangat stres dan ketakutan, punggung yang berusaha kuat itu terlihat rapuh. Sentuhan kecil yang berbahaya bisa menghancurkan wanita itu.

'Aku akan melindungi ibu.' batin Nagato.

.

.

.

Meski seperti itu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh remaja berusia 14 tahun?

Ketika ia dan Mutsu hendak menemui sang ibu yang berada di ruang tamu, mereka lihat pemadangan pria─ayah─itu datang dan kembali menyiksa ibunya, bahkan pria itu sampai berani mencekik leher wanita tersebut dan membuat wanita itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Kenapa kau tidak berguna untuk melunasi hutang-hutangku, hah? Jual saja dirimu ke para pria-pria kesepian, mereka pasti akan membayar tubuhmu dengan mahal!"

"Ti─tidak..."

"Ah? Atau kujual saja anak-anak kita? Sepertinya mereka jawaban yang tepat atas tumpukan hutang-hutangku."

"Jangan berani-berani kau... sentuh mereka... Jangan."

"Ahahaha, kau itu menyedihkan sekali. Dasar istri tidak berguna!"

Nagato dan Mutsu melihat dengan mata dan kepala sendiri penyiksaan itu. Bagai pemutar film yang berputar dengan gerakan lambat, Nagato melihat sosok sang ibu meregang nyawa karena tindakan pria itu. Ia tidak tahan, ia tidak tahan lagi!

"Bajingan!" umpat Nagato yang langsung mengambil pisau buah yang berada di atas meja dan hendak menusuk pria itu.

Tampaknya sang pria mengetahui Nagato akan menyerangnya dan ia menahan tangan Nagato bahkan mencengkramnya hingga gadis itu merasa kesakitan. Mutsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan sekujur badannya merinding, ia hanya bisa berjongkok karena ketakutan dan sesekali memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Nagato-nee..."

"Kau berisik sekali, Nagato. Ingin bermain menjadi pahlawan?" ledek pria itu. "Tampaknya kau harus berhenti dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa kau dan Mutsu akan menjadi ladang uangku."

"Tidak sudi! Aku tidak sudi!"

Pria itu langsung menahan tubuh mungil Nagato di lantai dan menatap dengan meremehkan. Nagato merasa kesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia kehilangan sosok ibu yang dicintainya di depan matanya dan sekarang Mutsu juga tampak sangat ketakutan. Ia ingin melindungi keduanya tapi ia gagal melindungi sang ibu.

"Berhentilah memberontak dan ikut dengan ayah."

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kau itu ayahku, dasar sampah!"

Nagato tidak berkutik dan tampaknya pria itu tidak bergitu memperhatikan pisau yang masih dipegangnya, bersyukurlah Nagato karena pria itu terfokus untuk menahan bahunya agar ia tidak bergerak. Gadis ini langsung saja mengarahkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada leher sang pria dan menusuknya dalam, betapa terkejutnya pria itu dan ia tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena pisau itu masuk semakin dalam. Darah mulai mengalir perlahan dan lama-lama deras hingga mengotori pakaian Nagato. Gadis itu tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara agar terlepas dari pria ini bahkan jika ia harus membunuhnya sekalipun.

Ia tidak peduli.

Mutsu yang melihat hal itu semakin takut dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihatnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Nagato yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari sang ayah.

"Nagato-nee, kau─"

Mutsu menggenggam tangan Nagato dan ia bisa merasakan tangan sang kakak yang bergetar hebat, tentu saja ia melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Ia memeluk kakaknya itu dan terdiam, kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa-siapa.

Ini masalah kelam keluarganya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Mutsu."

"Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang penting kita pergi, aku akan melindungimu."

Nagato langsung melepaskan pelukan Mutsu dan menggenggam tangan sang adik dan mereka keluar dari rumah. Nagato tidak memperdulikan baju serta tangannya yang berlumuran darah tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah danau dan mendekatinya, langsung saja ia mencuci tangannya untuk menghilangkan darah yang menempel itu.

"Aku tidak sudi darah pria itu masih menempel di tanganku."

* * *

><p>Sekarang Nagato dan Mutsu pun mengalami kesulitan dalam hidup, hidup tanpa rumah sebagai tempat bernaung dan tanpa orangtua membuat mereka terlantar. Tidak, Nagato tidak akan membiarkan mereka tidak terlantar. Gadis kecil itu rela melakukan apapun demi adiknya, sebagai seorang kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun dari sang adik ia akan menemukan cara untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka pasti bisa melalui masalah ini bersama asalkan mereka bersikap tenang.<p>

Berbagai macam pekerjaan mereka lakukan demi memenuhi biaya hidup untuk makan, baik membantu pekerjaan penjual sayur dan buah-buahan, menjadi pelayan di sebuah cafe kecil dan berbagai pekerjaan serabutan lainnya. Stamina Nagato yang lebih kuat daripada Mutsu membuatnya lebih cekatan dalam bekerja sedangkan sang adik hanya mampu melakukan segelintir pekerjaan. Nagato memang tidak ingin sang adik melakukan pekerjaan sepertinya, tapi Mutsu selalu mengikutinya dan ingin berada disamping sang kakak.

"Nagato-nee, kalau kau lelah istirahat saja."

"Kau sendiri yang harus istirahat, Mutsu. Lihatlah dirimu, bajumu sampai berantakan begitu."

Nagato tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut cokelat Mutsu dan merapikan baju sang adik yang sedikit kotor, Nagato memang gadis yang sangat menyayangi adiknya karena hanya Mutsu keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki sejak kejadian itu. Mereka berdua berusaha bertahan dari kerasnya kehidupan, selama ini mereka tinggal di sudut kota dengan seadanya atau terkadang menginap di rumah pemilik toko sayuran tempat mereka bekerja. Inilah kondisi yang harus mereka lalui.

"Ah kalian sudah selesai bekerja?" ujar pria pemilik toko sayuran.

"Paman? Kami sudah selesai bekerja." ujar Nagato diikuti anggukan kepala Mutsu.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat dulu. Kubuatkan jus apel untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Nagato dan Mutsu menerima minuman itu dan mereka tampak senang. Mutsu sesekali memperhatikan Nagato yang tampak selalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, terlihat sekali sang kakak berusaha kuat di depannya. Mutsu berhenti meminum jus apelnya dan menepuk pundak sang kakak hingga menarik perhatian Nagato.

"Ada apa Mutsu?" tanya Nagato.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin Nagato-nee jangan bekerja terlalu keras, kau juga harus istirahat."

"Tapi setelah ini aku ada pekerjaan di kafe lalu─"

"Tidak, Nagato-nee istirahat saja. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, kau berjanji akan selalu disisiku 'kan?"

Nagato tersenyum dan mengusap rambut cokelat sang adik, Mutsu merasa senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ketika keduanya haus akan kasih sayang yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah saling berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain dan saling menjaga, tanpa dikatakan pun mereka berdua sudah mengerti bahwa mereka hanya berdua dan berusaha untuk saling menjaga agar tidak kehilangan salah satunya.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun bukannya gelap mata melainkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Nagato selalu ingin menopang kehidupannya dan Mutsu sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak mau menerima kebaikan hati dari masyarakat tapi Nagato tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada orang lain dan ingin mengusahakan semuanya dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Setelah ini kalian tidak ada pekerjaan bukan? Kalian bisa bersantai dan bermain dengan anakku," ujar pria penjual sayuran itu. "Ah ya, kudengar di sudut kota ini ada sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah cukup lama ditinggal pemiliknya."

"Apa di rumah itu ada hantunya?" tanya Mutsu polos.

"Ahahaha, anak-anak masih percaya hal seperti itu ya."

"Tentu saja tidak ada, Mutsu." timpal Nagato.

"Eh? Begitu ya..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami, paman?"

"Tidak lama rumah itu sudah ada yang menempatinya, hanya ada seorang perempuan yang tinggal seorang diri disana. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, mungkin tadi pagi kalian juga bertemu dengannya ketika ia berbelanja disini yaitu Houshou-san. Dia adalah wanita yang ramah dan menyukai anak-anak. Kudengar ia pindah kemari karena suami dan anaknya baru saja tewas dalam kecelakaan."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Apa kita bisa menemuinya, Nagato-nee?"

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin segera bertemu dengan orang baru, Mutsu. Kau penasaran dengan wanita ini?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kasihan sekali ia tinggal sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Entah kenapa aku teringat dengan ibu."

Ucapan Mutsu membuat Nagato terdiam, meski kuat tapi sang kakak yang paling menyesal mengapa ibunya harus meninggal di tangan pria seperti ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan pahit itu sekuat apapun usahanya, seolah-olah ia masih dikejar bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"Kita akan menemuinya."

Mutsu mengangguk senang dan setelah mereka bercakap-cakap dengan sang paman keduanya memutuskan untuk menuju rumah Houshou, mereka ingin bertemu dengan pemilik baru rumah itu. Tidak ada salahnya bertegur sapa dengan penghuni baru di kota ini bukan?

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu dan Nagato mengetuk pintu, ia menunggu wanita itu datang untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan ia melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu dan memakai _kimono,_ dari auranya saja kedua anak ini bisa mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang baik dan ramah.

"Selamat siang, ah kalian anak yang berada di tempat penjual sayuran ya?" tanya Houshou memastikan.

"Iya, selamat siang. Kami datang untuk berkunjung." ucap Nagato.

"Silahkan masuk, saya senang sekali kedatangan tamu."

Houshou mempersilahkan kedua anak ini untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyiapkan teh juga makanan kecil untuk keduanya, Nagato dan Mutsu menunggu di sofa dan mereka memperhatikan isi rumah ini. Kesederhanaan yang mencerminkan keindahan, seperti wanita satu ini. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kedua anak ini merasa senang, Houshou yang ramah dan baik ini mengingatkan Nagato akan sosok ibunya. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena bertemu dengan wanita ini.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas bagi mereka untuk mengunjungi Houshou seusai bekerja, terkadang Nagato meminta Mutsu untuk menemani wanita itu lebih dulu sedangkan ia kembali bekerja. Sang wanita memperhatikan Nagato yang bekerja keras itu, ia juga ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua anak seperti mereka bekerja keras dan setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya membuat Houshou tersentuh. Ia tidak menyangka kedua anak ini mengalami masa lalu yang buruk.

Saat ini sepasang kakak-adik itu sedang menikmati teh buatan Houshou dan wanita itu tersenyum ramah, ia berdehem kecil agar kedua anak itu memperhatikannya. "Bagaimana jika saya yang mengasuh kalian mulai dari sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Kaget.

Wajar saja keduanya merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Houshou mengatakan ingin mengasuh mereka. Mutsu melirik ke arah Nagato dan menggenggam tangan sang kakak, berharap sang kakak bisa memberikan jawaban terbaik. Jika ia ditanya secara pribadi ia tidak keberatan untuk diasuh oleh Houshou tapi ia juga ingin mendengar jawaban Nagato.

"Apa Anda serius, Houshou-san?" tanya Nagato.

"Tentu saja. Kalian sudah lama tidak sekolah bukan? Aku akan membiayai kalian dan kalian bisa tinggal disini, semua keputusan kembali kepada kalian dan aku disini hanya memberikan penawaran. Tapi aku berharap kalian mau menerima tawaranku, aku akan senang sekali." jawab Houshou lembut.

"Apa kami tidak akan merepotkan?" tanya Mutsu.

Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendekati kedua gadis kecil itu lalu mengelus rambut mereka dengan lembut. Kehangatan seperti inilah yang dirindukan oleh keduanya, berada di dekat Houshou membuat mereka merasa aman dan nyaman.

Tidak apakah jika mereka ingin mencicipi kebahagiaan sekali lagi?

"Kalian tidak merepotkanku, aku bahagia dengan adanya kalian. Aku seperti memiliki anak lagi, jika anak-anakku masih hidup mungkin mereka seusia kalian."

Nagato dan Mutsu menuduk malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka. Senang? Tentu saja mereka merasa senang. Bahkan tidak pernah mereka bermimpi hal ini akan terjadi, Mutsu langsung saja memeluk Houshou dan menganggukkan kepala bahwa ia menyetujui penawaran wanita itu. Nagato yang melihat reaksi sang adik tersenyum dan mendekati Houshou lalu menggenggam pelan tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Houshou-san, Anda mau menerima kami dalam keluarga Anda."

"Terima kasih kembali, karena kalianlah aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku merasa senang sekali bisa memiliki anak seperti kalian, sejak pertemuan pertama kita saat itu aku sudah memiliki pikiran untuk melindungi kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Nagato merasa senang karena sedikit beban dalam hidupnya mulai berkurang, sekarang ia memiliki sosok seorang ibu yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan akan menemaninya juga sang adik. Ia sendiri juga ingin melindungi Houshou dengan segala kemampuannya itu.

'Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi untuk Mutsu dan Houshou-san.'

* * *

><p>Waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan tidak terasa kedua gadis kecil ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Nagato telah menginjak usia ke 19 tahun sedangkan Mutsu sekarang berusia 17 tahun, kecantikan keduanya sudah terlihat dan membuat para pemuda jatuh hati. Mutsu yang feminim lebih mudah menarik perhatian para lelaki dibandingkan Nagato yang bersikap <em>tomboy, <em>siapa lelaki yang ingin memiliki kekasih lebih _manly_ dibandingkan dirinya? Pasti sebagian besar jawabannya tidak, apalagi melihat pribadi Nagato yang lebih _manly _dibandingkan mereka. Nagato sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan persoalan mengenai kekasih karena yang ada di benaknya ia harus melakukan semua hal demi Mutsu dan Houshou.

Mereka juga sudah merasakan bangku sekolah dan baru saja Nagato lulus dari sekolahnya, sang kakak juga sudah mulai bekerja demi membiayai sekolah sang adik dan kehidupannya. Houshou sendiri adalah wanita yang bekerja di pusat kota dan sesekali pulang malam, meski begitu wanita itu juga sempat untuk mengurus para anak angkatnya. Tetapi yang namanya kesehatan seseorang bisa saja berada dalam kondisi bugar atau sebaliknya, sekarang Houshou jarang bekerja karena kondisi badannya yang cepat letih.

"Houshou-san, sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter. Aku tidak tega melihatmu gampang kelelahan." ujar Nagato saat ia menyiapkan teh untuk ibu asuhnya.

"Tidak apa, Nagato-san. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena bekerja terlalu banyak." jawab Houshou yang meminum teh.

"Tapi kulihat kondisi Anda semakin menurun, pasti terjadi sesuatu."

"Sudah, kamu jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Mutsu-san tidak berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan kalian. Kau yang sekarang sudah bekerja sedangkan Mutsu-san masih sekolah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian."

"Justru kami yang selama ini merepotkanmu, kami berterima kasih banyak karena Anda masih mau merawat kami."

"Kamu gadis yang sopan ya."

Houshou tersenyum dan membelai pipi Nagato dengan sentuhan lembut, ia tidak menyangka gadis kecil yang dulu diasuhnya sudah tumbuh besar. Nagato terdiam dan menggenggam tangan ibu asuhnya itu, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan Nagato hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan melindungi Houshou-san juga Mutsu, maka dari itu tolong tetap berada disisi kami sampai kami dewasa ya."

"Kuharap aku bisa menepati janji itu."

.

.

.

Tapi kondisi Houshou semakin lama semakin memburuk, Nagato sering sekali memergoki Houshou yang kelelahan sehabis bekerja dan meminta wanita itu beristirahat. Ketika Nagato kembali dari pekerjaannya, ia melihat sang ibu asuh kembali melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Mutsu sendiri bahkan sudah mengatakan akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena ia sudah menyelesaikan urusan sekolahnya tetapi tetap saja Houshou memaksa dan selalu mengatakan ingin melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu bagi kedua anak itu. Mereka sebagai anak juga tidak bisa memaksa lebih jauh lagi.

Mutsu yang melihat Houshou selalu kelelahan mulai memaksa wanita itu untuk menemui dokter untuk memeriksakan diri, tentu saja Nagato juga mengikuti langkah Mutsu sehingga Houshou merasa tidak enak telah membuat kedua anaknya khawatir. Akhirnya Houshou menuruti mereka dan memeriksakan diri, tetapi kedua anak ini terkejut ketika mengetahui sang ibu asuh mengidap penyakit kanker yang sudah cukup parah. Tentu saja wanita itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari kedua anaknya dan tetap bekerja seperti biasa, kakak-adik ini tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjad pada ibu asuhnya selama ini. Mereka seperti ditipu mentah-mentah.

Lalu salah siapa ini?

Salah Nagato dan Mutsu-kah?

"Kenapa Anda baru memeriksakan kondisi di saat penyakit Anda sudah separah ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Saya tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan anak-anak saya."

"Anda tidak bisa bersikap begitu, justru sekarang Anda semakin membuat mereka khawatir. Anda harus menjalani perawatan intensif." ujar sang dokter.

"Ah? Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain," gumam Houshou yang menatap kedua anaknya dan melihat wajah mereka tampak sedih. "Kenapa kalian berwajah seperti itu? Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi─"

"Mutsu-san, percayalah padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mutsu terdiam dan mengangguk walau berat, sesekali ia melihat sang kakak dan yang ia dapat adalah wajah Nagato yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah-olah sang kakak terlihat sangat menyesal, ia sendiri pun juga merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal mereka telah menerima banyak hal dari Houshou.

'Apa yang bisa kami lakukan deminya?' batin Mutsu cemas.

.

.

.

Tampaknya takdir pun masih ingin bermain dengan perasaan mereka, seolah-olah ingin merenggut kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Satu bulan kemudian Houshou meninggal karena penyakitnya itu dan kedua gadis ini merasa sangat bersalah. Ketika mendapat pemberitahuan dari dokter Nagato langsung saja meninggalkan rumah sakit, Mutsu yang mendengarkan semua penjelasan dokter merasa sangat sedih, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena semua kata-katanya telah habis. Sedangkan Nagato sedang menyendiri di lorong rumah sakit dan ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kepala tangannya lalu meninju tembok di hadapannya.

"Sial!" umpat Nagato.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena Houshou meninggal, wanita satu-satunya yang bersikap baik padanya dan Mutsu harus meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, bahkan untuk menyadari penyakit Houshou saja ia tidak mampu. Kemanakah janji yang ia katakan pada wanita itu dulu? Kemana? Ia merasa menyesal dengan dirinya yang lemah ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak ada bedanya dengan aku yang dulu?"

Saat Nagato terdiam dan menangis itu sang adik hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang, Mutsu sendiri tidak tega melihat kakaknya tampak kecewa seperti itu. Ia sendiri juga merasakan luka yang dalam ketika Houshou meninggal dan merasa bodoh karena dirinya juga tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

"Nagato-nee..."

Mutsu berjalan mendekati Nagato dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. Ia tahu bahwa sang kakak merasa terpukul, ia sendiri juga merasa terpukul mengetahui kematian Houshou tapi mau mereka menangis atau berteriak sekencang apapun kenyataan bahwa Houshou telah meninggal tidak bisa mereka ubah.

"Aku ini lemah." gumam Nagato.

"Tidak, Nagato-nee tidak lemah. Kita hanya tidak bisa memperkirakan usia seseorang bukan? Mungkin Houshou-san juga merasa suatu saat akan pergi..."

"Mutsu, kau─"

"Aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum saat meninggal dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. Aku tidak bisa menghalanginya pergi."

Tangisan, kekecewaan, kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua gadis ini merasa shock kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi untuk kedua kalinya, sosok ibu asli dan ibu asuh yang mewarnai hidup mereka telah pergi untuk selamanya. Apakah tidak ada cara agar mereka menemukan kebahagiaan?

"Tapi aku masih memilikimu, Mutsu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan kubiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Nagato-nee? Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku sudah besar aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tetap saja kau adikku dan aku harus menjagamu."

Mutsu mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan sang kakak dan masih memeluknya dengan erat, setidaknya biarkan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam kesedihan yang dirasa ini. Setidaknya mereka berusaha untuk kembali menata hidup mereka.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu sejak kematian Houshou dan kedua gadis ini berusaha menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa, Nagato harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membiayai kehidupan sedangkan Mutsu hanya bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai murid SMA. Mutsu merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena belum bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membantu kehidupan mereka. Sejak Houshou meninggal mereka seperti kembali ke masa dulu dimana mereka harus memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka sendiri, ketika ia ingin membantu pasti selalu dicegah oleh Nagato.<p>

'Padahal aku juga ingin membantu Nagato-nee.' batin Mutsu.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini sedang berjalan sendirian karena ia hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Meski ia tahu sang kakak akan pulang malam, setidaknya ia harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan. Mutsu sengaja melewati jalanan yang agak sepi agar ia cepat sampai ke rumah dan ia ingin merenungi mengenai berbagai macam hal. Aneh memang tapi inilah kebiasaan sang gadis, ia lebih menyukai tempat yang sepi daripada tempat yang ramai.

Saat Mutsu sedang berjalan santai ia melihat ada tiga orang pria yang sedang duduk-duduk seperti menghalangi jalan, ia berhenti tepat di depan para pria itu dan menatap mereka yang sedang minum, di dekat mereka juga banyak botol berserakan. Orang-orang yang setipe dengan ayahnya dulu, entah kenapa gadis ini merasa geram dan menatap tajam.

"Permisi, saya ingin lewat. Tolong jangan halangi jalan saya." ujar Mutsu.

"Ah? Silahkan nona." ujar mereka tersenyum tidak jelas.

Mutsu berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan tatapan para pria itu, tatapan yang menjengkelkan dan ia merasa muak dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama seperti ayahnya ketika pria itu mengatakan hendak menjualnya dan Nagato, masih terekam jelas di benaknya ucapan itu dan membuatnya takut. Mutsu juga mulai merasakan keanehan saat melewati para pria itu, seketika badannya sedikit merinding. Benar saja, salah satu pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali nona. Ada urusan apa sampai kau melewati kami begitu saja?"

"Kau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ah? Sepertinya tidak bisa nona, sebelum kau melayani kami."

"Melayani? Ah─"

Mutsu terkejut ketika ia dipojokkan oleh pria itu dan dua pria lainnya mengepungnya sehingga ia tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Suara tawa terdengar dari mereka dan masing-masing dari mereka mengunci gerakan Mutsu, gadis ini merasa sangat takut karena tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ahahaha, seperti yang kami bilang nona kami akan melepaskanmu jika kau melayani kami."

"Apa mau kalian? Uang, hah?!"

"Hmm? Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

Salah satu dari pria itu mulai melepas kancing seragam Mutsu dan tentu saja gadis itu memberontak tapi apalah tenaganya tidak akan membuatnya lepas dari para pria itu, ia benar-benar merasa takut sampai menitikkan air mata. Ia berusaha berteriak dengan kencang tapi tidak ada yang datang, ia menyesal mendatangi tempat sesepi ini hari ini.

Pria yang lain mulai menyentuh tubuh Mutsu dan hendak melepaskan rok yang dipakai sang gadis. Mutsu benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dan hendak menendang mereka, tapi kakinya ditahan sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi ketika payudaranya dipegang dan diremas dengan kasar oleh pria itu. Sang gadis tidak berkutik, ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Sayang sekali kau mengotori wajahmu dengan air mata, tapi kau tetap cantik juga nona."

"Hei, ukuran payudaranya besar juga. Ternyata gadis ini hebat ya."

"Minggir kau, aku juga ingin menyentuhnya."

Mutsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, rasanya ia lebih baik tewas dibunuh daripada dilecehkan seperti ini. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan berharap ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya, ia memanggil nama sang kakak dalam hati. Ia berharap gadis itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

'Nagato-nee.'

Di saat Mutsu pasrah tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan setelah itu yang terdengar adalah baku hantam dan suara badan yang ambruk, Mutsu memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan terkejut melihat sosok sang kakak berada di hadapannya.

"Na─Nagato-nee..."

"Ini aku, Mutsu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Nagato langsung saja menggenggam tangan Mutsu dan membawa adiknya menjauh dari ketiga pria itu. Genggaman tangan Nagato terasa hangat dan kencang, Mutsu sampai melirik ke arah sang kakak tapi ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Nagato. Ketika dirasa mereka sudah aman, Nagato menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan adiknya. Ia merasa kesal melihat penampilan Mutsu yang berantakan karena bajunya dibuka begitu saja oleh para pria itu, ia langsung saja mengancingkan seragam Mutsu.

"Nagato-nee? A─aku bisa sendiri." ujar Mutsu panik.

"Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya." gumam Nagato.

Sang kakak telah selesai mengancingkan kancing seragam Mutsu dan merapikannya, ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya kepada sang adik. Ia menatap wajah Mutsu dan langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Aku tahu pasti kau sangat ketakutan, aku tahu. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis sajalah."

Mutsu terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak, tapi apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu benar. Ia merasa sangat takut dan langsung membalas pelukan sang kakak dengan erat, ia mulai menangis dengan kencang dan badannya kembali bergetar.

"Nagato-nee, aku takut sekali. Me─mereka melakukan hal itu padaku... Aku..."

Nagato membelai rambut cokelat Mutsu dan tetap memeluk sang adik untuk menenangkannya, tentu saja ia tahu betapa mengerikannya hal itu untuk sang adik. Gadis mana yang tidak takut ketika keperawanan mereka akan diambil paksa oleh lelaki lain dengan cara rendah seperti itu? Ia merasa geram melihat perilaku ketiga pria itu, perilaku pria yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya dan menyerang sembarangan gadis untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka.

_Laki-laki itu sampah masyarakat._

Nagato kembali berpikiran seperti itu. Sejak dahulu pandangan gadis itu terhadap para pria tidak bisa berubah, apalagi melihat perilaku mereka yang membuatnya semakin memperkuat pikirannya itu. Ia melepaskan Mutsu dari pelukannya dan menghapus air mata sang adik.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

Meski Nagato berusaha menenangkan Mutsu tetap saja gadis itu merasa shock dengan kejadian itu, bahkan ketika di rumah pun Mutsu tetap menundukkan wajahnya dan sesekali air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. Nagato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menghajar ketiga pria tadi sampai tewas karena telah membuat adiknya sampai seperti ini.

"Mutsu, aku sudah buatkan minuman untukmu."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik, Nagato merasa sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memeluk sang adik dan Mutsu terkejut ketika merasakan pelukan yang lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya, pelukan hangat yang memperlihatkan rasa tenang.

"Nagato-nee?"

"Mutsu, maafkan aku yang datang terlambat. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sesalku jika melihatmu benar-benar dihabisi oleh mereka, aku tidak ingin masa depanmu hancur karena perilaku sampah seperti itu. Tidak, aku tidak rela."

Mutsu terdiam dan terkejut ketika merasakan basah mengenai bajunya, ia melihat wajah Nagato dan gadis itu menitikkan air mata. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sang kakak menangis di hadapannya, Nagato selalu memasang topeng untuk menjadi kakak dan gadis yang kuat demi orang-orang yang disayanginya dan baru kali ini Mutsu melihat pertahanan kakaknya runtuh seperti ini.

"Nagato-nee..."

"Apa gunanya aku jika bukan untuk melindungimu? Kumohon agar kau tidak membahayakan dirimu lagi, kau harus lebih hati-hati terhadap lingkungan sekitarmu. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, untung saja aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu dan ketika kau tidak ada di sekolah aku mulai mencarimu di jalanan sepi yang biasa kau lewati. Aku bersyukur masih bisa menyelamatkanmu, Mutsu."

"Terima kasih Nagato-nee."

Mutsu tersenyum melihat sang kakak seperti ini, tidak lama Nagato melepaskan pelukannya dan sang kakak terkejut ketika Mutsu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Nagato memperhatikan wajah Mutsu yang sedikit lebih bercahaya dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Nagato-nee, tolong peluk aku lagi. Buat aku melupakan kejadian tadi."

Entah kenapa Nagato merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya, melihat sosok sang adik yang mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dengan wajah mulai memerah membuatnya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Kenapa? Apa yang ia rasakan pada sang adik? Apakah ia menyukai ketika Mutsu berwajah seperti ini?

"Aku akan memelukmu."

Nagato kembali merangkul Mutsu dalam dekapannya dan membuat sang adik merasa nyaman dengan pelukannya, Mutsu tampak senang berada dalam pelukan Nagato dan menatap wajah sang kakak. Ketika dua pasang mata mereka bertemu Mutsu hanya menarik sang kakak dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas sofa, sekarang Nagato berada di posisi yang menindih Mutsu dan sang adik hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita kecil kita sering sekali seperti ini." gumam Mutsu.

Entah debaran jantung siapa yang berdebar paling kencang, tapi Nagato bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya cukup kencang. Ia tidak menyangka sang adik bisa seperti ini dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membelai wajah Mutsu dengan lembut, sang adik terkejut tapi tidak menolak sang kakak.

"Iya, kamu selalu memintaku untuk segera bangun. Tapi... sekarang tidak ya?" tanya Nagato.

"Tidak. Aku ingin Nagato-nee memelukku dari atas seperti ini."

"Begitukah? Kamu gadis yang nakal, Mutsu."

"Aku hanya ingin Nagato-nee membantuku melupakan hal tadi. Jika Nagato-nee yang melakukannya... Aku tidak takut."

Bolehkah Nagato melukai dirinya saat ini?

Ucapan Mutsu itu membuatnya hampir lepas kendali, tapi bagaimanapun juga Mutsu adalah adiknya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan hal aneh pada adiknya. Ia hanya mencubit pelan pipi Mutsu dan menciumnya lembut. Wajar memang seorang kakak mencium pipi adiknya sebagai rasa sayang, tapi yang Nagato rasakan sekarang bukan kasih sayang antar saudara lagi.

Ia ingin memiliki Mutsu sebagai seorang gadis yang dicintai.

Salahkah ia?

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini. Kau belajar darimana kalimat seperti itu."

"Ufufufu, jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi Nagato-nee."

Tidak ada sentuhan di tempat yang aneh. Nagato hanya mencium pipi, kening dan leher Mutsu dengan memberikan sentuhan hangat pada pundak dan tangan juga belaian di paha gadis berambut cokelat itu. Nagato tidak ingin melakukan hal lebih, ia harus bisa menahan diri. Bagaimana pun juga sedikit salah langkah membuat Mutsu kembali shock, ia tidak ingin menyakiti sang adik.

Nagato harus bisa menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan saat ini, memang ada rasa geram ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ketiga pria bajingan itu menyentuh adiknya. Ia ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu dari sang adik tapi ia tidak ingin langsung menyentuhnya tanpa mengungkapkan perasaannya? Tunggu, sejak kapan Nagato mulai menyukai Mutsu lebih dari sekedar saudara? Ia tidak ingat dan tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti ia tidak ingin adiknya disentuh oleh sembarangan orang selain dirinya.

Ia ingin menyentuh tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya secara berlebihan, Nagato tetap menahan diri dan berharap suatu hari nanti akan tiba kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya di hadapan sang adik.

'Mutsu, apa kau sadar? Kau telah membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu.'

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu Nagato semakin protektif terhadap Mutsu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput adiknya ketika pulang sekolah dan selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah. Bahkan beberapa teman sekelas Mutsu sampai hafal sosok Nagato karena intensitas kedatangan gadis itu cukup sering, awalnya Mutsu merasa senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Nagato tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa bahwa kakaknya itu sedikit mengekang kebebasannya.<p>

Seperti saat ini ketika Mutsu hendak pulang sekolah dan berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya, sosok Nagato yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah telah menunggunya. Mutsu hanya memandang sang kakak dalam diam dan menghela napas.

"Nagato-nee? Kau tidak usah menjemputku hari ini, aku ingin pergi dengan teman-teman." ujar Mutsu.

"Tidak, kau harus pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin kamu membantuku mengurusi pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada kata tapi, Mutsu."

Nagato bisa menebak bahwa sang adik akan menyelanya jadi ia langsung berkata seperti itu dan menatap sosok sang adik, ia menggenggam tangan Mutsu dan berpamitan kepada teman-teman sang adik. Mutsu sendiri tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi terkadang ia merasa Nagato melindunginya terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di rumah dan Nagato langsung saja ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Mutsu hanya menaruh tasnya di sofa dan memperhatikan sang kakak yang seperti tidak ada istirahatnya itu. Terkadang ia penasaran apakah sang kakak pernah istirahat dari kegiatannya yang terlalu banyak?

"Nagato-nee, kenapa kamu masih saja menjemputku?" tanya Mutsu.

"Aku itu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi. Wajar saja jika aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu." jawab Nagato sambil mulai memilih bahan masakan.

"Tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau sama saja mengekang pergaulanku dan aku tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman."

Nagato yang hendak memotong sayuran langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan sang adik dan meliriknya sekilas, ia meletakkan pisau dan mendekati Mutsu lalu memegang bahu sang adik. Ditatapnya mata itu agar pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu dan Mutsu hanya menatap lurus ke arah sang kakak.

"Aku tidak ingin mengekang kebebasanmu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Salahkah jika aku melindungimu? Kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, kumohon mengertilah."

Nagato merasakan tatapan Mutsu yang terlihat tidak suka, wajar saja jika sang adik merasa seperti itu dan Nagato mengerti sekali itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya ia satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga sang adik dan berharap bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

Tidak, Nagato tidak berharap hubungan mereka lebih dari kakak dan adik. Tapi Nagato tidak bohong jika ia menginginkan Mutsu menyadari perasaannya dan mereka bisa melintasi garis terlarang itu, apalah arti gender dalam soal cinta? Persetan dengan itu semua.

Tapi sepertinya keinginan Nagato sedikit terhalang dengan sikap Mutsu yang semakin menghindarinya, sekarang sang adik selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak dijemput ketika pulang sekolah. Nagato berusaha mengerti bahwa sang adik juga butuh kebebasan dan ia memberikannya tapi ia juga penasaran kenapa Mutsu selalu saja menghindarinya. Suatu saat ia datang ke sekolah tanpa memberitahu Mutsu terlebih dahulu, niat hati ingin mengejutkan sang adik yang masih berada di dalam kelas tapi yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang mengejutkan dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan adiknya yang polos berubah menjadi gadis nakal yang suka bermain api di belakangnya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Mutsu telah melakukan hal lebih dengan seorang lelaki, "hal lebih" ini bukan sekedar berpelukan, bergandengan tangan dan hal remeh seperti biasanya. Nagato bahkan tidak mengerti isi pikiran sang adik yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah dengan seorang pemuda.

Bukankah Mutsu takut dengan sentuhan pria karena hampir diperkosa oleh tiga orang, lantas kenapa sekarang ia merelakan dirinya disentuh begitu saja oleh pria lain? Nagato butuh penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri adiknya itu. Bahkan telinganya terasa panas mendengar suara sang adik, bukan panas karena menikmatinya tapi panas karena geram dan rasanya ia ingin menghajar dan membunuh lelaki yang berani menyentuh adiknya seperti itu.

Kepalan tangan Nagato semakin menguat dan jika ia memukul sang pemuda pasti cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri, betapa kesalnya Nagato saat ini. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menampakkan diri hingga Mutsu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melihat raut panik dari sang adik dan Nagato hanya tersenyum sendu lalu meninggalkan Mutsu begitu saja.

"Ah, Nagato-nee..."

Tidak, Nagato tidak ingin mendengar panggilan sang adik. Ia ingin menulikan telinganya terlebih dahulu. Bisakah ia melakukan hal itu? Tidak! Nagato tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, justru ia langsung kembali mendekati Mutsu dan dengan mudahnya menarik pemuda itu lalu membantingnya ke lantai kelas dan menghajarnya. Mutsu panik melihat kakaknya yang lepas kendali itu, buru-buru ia merapikan seragam sekolahnya dan hendak menahan tangan Nagato.

"Nagato-nee, hentikan." pinta Mutsu.

"Tidak! Dia dengan mudahnya menyentuhmu dan kau merelakannya? Kau pikir tubuhmu itu bisa dijual begitu saja? Ini sama saja dengan keinginan ayah! Cih, bahkan aku tidak sudi memanggilnya begitu."

Nagato masih menghajar pemuda itu, sang pemuda ingin melawan tapi tampaknya Nagato lebih liar menyerangnya sehingga sang pemuda tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas serangannya. Kesal, kesal dan kesal. Emosinya bertumpuk menjadi satu dan ia luapkan dalam pukulannya saat ini.

"Dia itu kekasihku, Nagato-nee. Wajar saja kami melakukannya bukan?"

Ucapan Mutsu itu membuat Nagato berhenti memukul sang pemuda dan menatap tajam ke arah adiknya, ia langsung saja mendekati Mutsu dan memojokkannya di tembok. Mutsu terkejut melihat perubahan kakaknya yang begitu drastis, seolah-olah gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Nagato.

"Nagato-nee..." gumam Mutsu gemetaran.

"Karena kalian pasangan kekasih maka kalian sudah legal melakukan seks, begitu maksudmu? Sampah sekali pemikiranmu itu, Mutsu. Berarti jika aku melakukan seks denganmu kau tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku juga menyukaimu, begitu?" tanya Nagato geram. "Sesukamu saja, Mutsu! Dan kau pecundang, akan kubuat kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan didunia dan bertemu denganku!"

Nagato mengancam sang pemuda dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, ia sangat kesal melihat adik yang berusaha dijaganya dengan baik menjadi liar seperti itu. Langkah Nagato yang panjang-panjang perlahan menjadi pelan dan ia berhenti berjalan, lorong kelas yang sepi menjadi saksi kesedihan Nagato yang teramat dalam.

Kecewa, tentu saja ia sangat kecewa dengan sang adik yang bersikap murahan seperti itu.

Nagato hanya memukul pintu depan kelas yang berada di dekatnya sehingga gema memenuhi lorong itu, ia merasa kesal dan pada akhirnya tidak kuat menanggung semuanya. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya dan ia terdiam, ia teringat akan sosok ibunya juga Houshou. Mau dibawa kemana mukanya jika kedua orang itu masih hidup dan mempertanyakan kondisi Mutsu padanya?

"Apa aku salah mengasuhnya?"

.

.

.

"Nagato-nee, aku bisa menjelaskan padamu." ujar Mutsu ketika ia berada di rumah.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan padaku, Mutsu? Kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau dan pemuda itu kembali melakukan seks setelah aku pergi? Rusak kalian!" geram Nagato.

"Tapi─ itu karena Nagato-nee merebut kebebasanku dan dia lebih bisa memberikan apa yang kuinginkan sehingga aku rela memberikan tubuhku padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa sekarang adikku menjadi gadis murahan."

Nagato langsung mendekati Mutsu dan mengunci tangan sang adik juga menatapnya tajam, tidak ada tatapan rasa kasih melainkan tatapan emosi dan kekecewaan disana. Mutsu bisa melihat bahwa Nagato berusaha menahan emosinya dan ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa melawan Nagato.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Mutsu? Apa aku berbeda dengan pemuda itu? Aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, begitu?"

"Nagato-nee..."

"Kau telah membuatku sangat kecewa, apa aku bisa memaafkanmu?"

"Ah! Nagato-nee, tolong maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa perlu kuhabisi saja penghalang itu agar kau mau menurutiku?"

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia."

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Mutsu. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk itu."

Mutsu terdiam mendengar ucapan Nagato dan ia menitikkan air mata, ia merasa takut dengan Nagato yang sekarang. Sosok Nagato yang sekarang berbeda dengan Nagato yang dulu. Dimana sosok kakaknya yang baik hati? Mutsu terus berbisik dalam hati dan sesekali memperhatikan mata Nagato. Nagato seolah-olah memojokkan dirinya dan memaksakan perasaannya kepada dirinya, ia merasa sangat takut.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik, Nagato-nee."

"Lantas kenapa ketika kau ketakutan sehabis hampir diperkosa kau memintaku menenangkanmu dengan cara menyentuhmu? Apa kau gila? Apa kau ingin menertawakanku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak─"

"Aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu. Padahal aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar adik, tapi kau─. Semuanya terserah padamu saja, aku tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa harus memberitahumu."

"Nagato-nee, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Nagato melepaskan Mutsu dan ia meninggalkan sang adik untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Mutsu hanya bisa terdiam dan menangisi keadaan yang ada. Ia tidak menyangka hubungannya dan Nagato retak sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang pemuda, bukan karena mereka memperebutkan pemuda tetapi karena pemuda itu yang sembarangan menyentuh Mutsu. Wajar saja Nagato marah meski ia tidak menyukai Mutsu sekalipun, Mutsu berada di bawah tanggung jawab Nagato.

Sedangkan Mutsu hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Nagato tapi sang kakak tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan menunduk dalam diam, memikirkan kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia sendiri pun juga memiliki beban ketika Nagato bersikap terlalu protektif padanya, kebebasannya terenggut dan ia tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara. Seolah-olah semua tindakannya akan dicap salah oleh sang kakak, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu dan memilih mencari kebebasannya sendiri.

Kebebasan yang salah memang.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin menjauh, Nagato bahkan bersikap acuh tak acuh kepada Mutsu. Mutsu pun terlalu takut untuk mengajak Nagato berbicara jika mengingat bagaimana mereka bertengkar. Nagato memang menjadi orang pertama yang membelanya tapi bisa menjadi orang pertama yang membencinya dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidak kaku.<p>

Bukan menjadi pasangan kekasih, melainkan tetap sebagai kakak-adik.

Egois memang tapi Mutsu ingin hubungannya dengan Nagato membaik. Tapi jangankan membaik, hubungan mereka justru semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Nagato jarang bertatap muka dengannya dan hanya melakukan pembicaraan seperlunya, Nagato sudah benar-benar melepas Mutsu. Mutsu pun hanya diam tapi ia sendiri tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung saja menemui sang kakak.

"Nagato-nee, kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?" tanya Mutsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nagato balik.

"Kau menjauhiku, seolah-olah aku─"

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu? Kau ingin bebas dari kekanganku bukan? Aku sudah melakukannya dan kau justru datang padaku lalu mempertanyakan sikapku. Kau itu naif, bodoh atau ingin bersikap jahat padaku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud─"

"Lalu apa maumu, Mutsu? Kau ingin menyakitiku lebih dari ini? Aku harus mengatakan apa di depan ibu lalu di depan Houshou-san? Apa?"

Mutsu terdiam ketika Nagato membawa nama kedua orang yang berarti bagi mereka, ia tahu sikapnya selama ini salah apalagi sampai melakukan hal yang diluar batas. Tapi bukankah jika ia menerima Nagato pun mereka juga melakukan hal yang diluar batas itu? Bukankah sama saja? Mutsu tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Nagato yang memaafkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin Nagato-nee memaafkanku."

"Lalu? Kau akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua, ketiga dan keempat kalinya begitu?"

"Tidak! Tolong maafkan aku Nagato-nee."

Mutsu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia tahu dirinya sudah membuat sang kakak kecewa dan terasa wajar jika Nagato masih marah kepadanya. Nagato meliriknya sekilas dan berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia bersikap baik pada Mutsu dan memaafkan sang adik, ia bersikap seperti itu hanya agar Mutsu menyadari kesalahannya. Belum sempat sang kakak bicara, sang adik menatapnya dengan wajah sendu dan segera berlari ke kamar.

"Mutsu!"

Mutsu tidak mendengarnya dan hanya menutup pintu kamarnya, mengunci dari dalam seolah-olah tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya. Nagato langsung menuju pintu kamar Mutsu dan mengetuknya, ia tahu sang adik menguncinya dan ia berusaha membukanya.

"Mutsu, hei!"

Tapi Mutsu tidak ingin mendengarkannya dan memilih untuk tetap mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Kesedihan, kekesalan, emosi lainnya yang selama ini ia pendam pun menyatu dan membuatnya merasa tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan menghiraukan Nagato yang memanggil namanya,

'Maafkan aku Nagato-nee, maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku apakah ibu dan Houshou-san juga tidak akan memaafkanku? Apa kalian membenciku?'

"Mutsu, buka pintunya sekarang juga!"

Sudah satu jam lebih Nagato terus memanggil nama sang adik dan tetap saja dihiraukan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh karena sejak dulu Mutsu tidak pernah selama ini jika sedang marah, ia pasti mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak lama keluar kamar. Nagato menjadi khawatir dan ia berusaha keras membuka pintu itu, bahkan ia sampai menendang pintu itu berkali-kali agar terbuka hingga pintu itu terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Merah.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah segar serta sosok sang adik yang tampak tidak berdaya. Nagato sangat terkejut dan ia langsung mendekati sang adik yang bersimbah darah, matanya menangkap ada pisau yang tertancap di bagian dada kiri Mutsu. Tangan Nagato bahkan bergetar memegang tubuh Mutsu yang seperti ini.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bercanda 'kan, Mutsu? Hei, kau bercanda 'kan?!"

Nagato berusaha memeriksa denyut nadi sang adik tapi tidak sesuai harapannya, tubuh adiknya pun mulai terasa dingin. Nagato tidak peduli jika badannya juga ikut terkena darah sang adik, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk tubuh itu dan menangisi kebodohannya.

"Mutsu, kenapa kau─. Kau memang jahat padaku, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik karena ia tidak akan bisa menjawab lagi untuk selamanya. Nagato bagai ditampar oleh takdir yang dihadapinya, kenapa semua hal ini harus terjadi? Kenapa semua orang yang ingin ia lindungi satu per satu pergi meninggalkannya? Kenapa sejak kecil ia mengalami nasib sial terus?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Nagato terus saja menjerit dalam hati, ingin mencari jawaban atas takdir yang menimpanya tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjawabnya. Tidak ada. Apakah ini cobaan yang Tuhan berikan pada Nagato? Banyak orang bilang Tuhan hanya memberikan cobaan kepada makhluk ciptaannya sesuai dengan kemampuannya, persetan dengan itu bagi Nagato. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa ia harus menghadapi semua ini.

"Mutsu..." Hanya sebuah isakan pelan yang terdengar juga air mata yang mengalir sebagai tanda kehilangan.

.

.

.

"Houshou-san, maafkan aku baru sempat mengunjungimu. Ketika aku mengunjungimu hari ini aku juga membawa kabar buruk untukmu."

Nagato memperhatikan nisan yang mengukir nama wanita yang ia anggap sebagai ibu lalu disampingnya adalah nisan sang adik. Ia memang ingin orang-orang ini beristirahat di tempat yang tenang dan bersebelahan agar ia bisa memantaunya, nisan ibu kandungnya pun berada di sekitar lingkungan rumah lamanya dan sesekali Nagato mengunjunginya pula.

Rasa sakit ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk Nagato tanggung sendiri, sekarang ia hanya seorang diri dan tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya untuk berbagi rasa ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti luka hati yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tidak ada. Teman-teman dan juga semua orang yang mengenal Mutsu telah mengunjunginya untuk terakhir kalinya, sesekali Nagato bisa mendengar ucapan buruk tentang dirinya yang menyebabkan Mutsu meninggal. Ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu karena memang itulah adanya, ia ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan kematian adiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan cibiran orang-orang, persetan dengan itu. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengerti apa yang Nagato rasakan saat ini.

Ketika semua orang telah pergi dan hanya Nagato seorang diri yang berada disini ia hanya meletakkan bunga mawar putih di depan nisan Houshou dan Mutsu. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya walau berat, Nagato adalah gadis yang kuat dan jarang sekali ia menitikkan air mata. Tapi sekuat apapun hatinya, air matanya akan jatuh juga membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian, aku terlalu memaksakan kehendaku pada Mutsu hingga kau berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Aku terlalu santai hingga tidak sadar Houshou-san sakit saat itu. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Apa yang kulakukan dalam hidupku?"

Rasa sesal di hati Nagato semakin bertumpuk dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya. Sakit, sakit dan sakit, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah cobaan dari Tuhan. Apakah ini hukuman karena menyukai adiknya sendiri? Apakah ini karma karena ia telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu tapi yang pasti beban itu akan terus dipikul Nagato seorang diri.

Suratan takdir itu kejam bagi Nagato, seolah-olah takdir menertawakan dirinya. Nagato pun hanya bisa pasrah akan takdirnya. Jika ia bisa mengulang kembali waktu, apakah takdir yang seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya juga?

**Tamat**

**Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang mau membaca fiksi ini dari awal hingga akhir, saya memang jarang menulis di fandom Kantai Collection dan sedang mencoba tema baru maka jadilah fiksi ini. Tema yang cukup berat untuk saya yang jarang menulis seperti ini, tapi jika kalian menikmatinya saya merasa senang. Saya menerima dengan senang hati jika ada kritik membangun untuk saya. Sebelumnya terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
